familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
1886
Year 1886 (MDCCCLXXXVI) was a common year starting on Friday (link will display the full calendar) of the Gregorian calendar (or a common year starting on Wednesday of the 12-day slower Julian calendar). Events of 1886 January - March - Karl Benz patent.]] * January 1 - Burma was presented to Queen Victoria as a birthday gift, after the country was annexed into British India in November, 1885. * January 18 - Modern field hockey is born with the formation of The Hockey Association in England. * January 29 - Karl Benz patents the first successful gasoline-driven automobile. * February 14 - First train load of oranges left Los Angeles via the transcontinental railroad. * March - Linfield F.C. is formed in Belfast * March 17 - Carrollton Massacre: 20 African Americans are killed in Mississippi. *March 29 - Wilhelm Steinitz becomes first recognized World Chess Champion. April - June : Coca-Cola invented.]] * April 4 - William Ewart Gladstone introduces the First Irish Home Rule Bill in the British parliament. It was defeated on June 8. * April 25 - Easter occurs on latest possible date (next in 1943). * May 1 - A general strike begins in the United States which escalated into Haymarket Riot and eventually won the eight-hour workday in the U.S. * May 4 - Emil Berliner started working on inventing the gramophone. * May 8 - Pharmacist Dr. John Stith Pemberton invents a carbonated beverage that would be named "Coca-Cola." * May 10 * 17th May - Motherwell Football Club formed **The US Supreme Court rules on Santa Clara County v. Southern Pacific Railroad Co., granting corporations the same rights as living persons. **The Football Association approves N. L. Jackson's proposal that each player be awarded a cap for each international match in which he plays. * May 29 - Chemist John Pemberton begins to advertise Coca-Cola (ad in the Atlanta Journal). * June 2 - U.S. President Grover Cleveland marries Frances Folsom in the White House, becoming the first and only president to wed in the executive mansion. She is 27 years his junior. : Mount Tarawera erupts.]] * June 9 - Centennial celebration of the Stoughton Musical Society. * June 10 - Eruption of Mount Tarawera volcano in New Zealand, resulting in the deaths of over 150 people and the destruction of the famous Pink and White Terraces. * June 13 - A fire devastates much of Vancouver, British Columbia. * June 30 - Royal Holloway opened by Queen Victoria in Surrey, United Kingdom. July - September : Statue of Liberty.]] : Folies Bergere]] * July 9 - Charles Hall files a patent for his process of turning Aluminum Oxide into molten Aluminum. * July 23 - Steve Brodie fakes a jump from the Brooklyn Bridge. * August 20 - A massive hurricane demolishes the town of Indianola * August 31 - Earthquake hits Charlestown, South Carolina USA. Probably between 7.3-7.6 on the Richter Scale. 40,000 left homeless. * September 4 - Indian Wars: After almost 30 years of fighting, Apache leader Geronimo surrenders with his last band of warriors to General Nelson Miles at Skeleton Canyon in Arizona. * September 15 - First day of school in the newly founded Alhambra School District. *September 21 - William Stanley patents the first practical alternating current transformer device, the induction coil. October - December * October 7 - Spain abolishes slavery in Cuba. * October 28 - In New York Harbor, US President Grover Cleveland dedicates the Statue of Liberty. * November 30 - Folies Bergère stages its first revue. * December 11 - Dial Square FC, a football club from Woolwich, London that will eventually become known as Arsenal FC, play their first match, a 6-0 win over Eastern Wanderers. Undated * Maidenhead Citadel Band of The Salvation Army is founded by William Thomas. * Scotch whiskey distiller William Grant & Sons is founded. * The village of Skorenovac is founded mostly by Székely Hungarians. * An inexpensive method for refining aluminum, the Hall-Héroult process, is discovered. * Father Augustine Tolton, the first Roman Catholic priest from the United States to proclaim himself African American, was ordained in Rome. Births January - June * January 2 - Florence Lawrence, Canadian-born actress (d. 1938) * January 11 - Chester Conklin, American actor (d. 1971) * January 14 - Hugh Lofting, English-born author (d. 1947) * January 18 - Clara Nordström, German writer and translator (d. 1962) * January 25 - Wilhelm Furtwängler, German conductor (d. 1954) * February 8 - Charles Ruggles, American actor (d. 1970) * February 27 - Hugo Black, U.S. Supreme Court Justice (d. 1971) * March 1 - Oskar Kokoschka, Austrian artist and poet (d. 1980) * March 2 - Willis O'Brien, stop motion animator (d. 1962) * March 3 - Tore Ørjasæter, Norwegian poet (d. 1968) *March 7 - Jacques Majorelle, French painter (d. 1962) * March 8 - Edward Calvin Kendall, American chemist, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine (d. 1972) * March 11 - Edward Rydz-Śmigły, Polish politician, Marshal of Poland (d. 1941) * March 15 - Sergei Kirov, Soviet revolutionary (d. 1934) * March 18 **Edward Everett Horton, American actor (d. 1970) **Lothar von Arnauld de la Perière, German U-boat ace (d. 1941) * March 24 - Edward Weston, American photographer (d. 1958) * March 25 - Patriarch Athenagoras of Constantinople (d. 1972) * March 27 - Ludwig Mies van der Rohe, German architect (d. 1969) * April 14 - Ernst Robert Curtius, Alsatian philologist (d. 1956) * April 15 - Tadeusz Kutrzeba, Polish general (d. 1947) * April 25 - Marie Brémont, last surviving person documented as born in 1886 (d. 2001) * April 26 - Ma Rainey, American singer (d. 1939) * May 2 - Gottfried Benn, German poet (d. 1956) * May 3 - Marcel Dupré, French composer (d. 1971) * May 10 **Karl Barth, Swiss Protestant Theologian (d. 1968) **Olaf Stapledon, British author and philosopher (d. 1950) * May 17 - King Alfonso XIII of Spain (d. 1941) * May 18 - Ture Nerman, Swedish communist leader (d. 1969) * May 20 - John Jacob Astor, British businessman (d. 1971) * May 26 - Al Jolson, American entertainer (d. 1950) * June 7 - Henri Coandă, Romanian aerodynamics pioneer (d. 1972) * June 18 - George Mallory, English climber (d. 1924) * June 24 - George Shiels, Northern Irish dramatist (d. 1949) July - December * July 3 - Raymond A. Spruance, American admiral and ambassador (d. 1969) * July 12 - Jean Hersholt, Danish-born actor (d. 1956) * July 23 - Walter H. Schottky, German physicist (d. 1976) * July 24 - Jun'ichirō Tanizaki, Japanese writer (d. 1965) * July 25 - Bror von Blixen-Finecke, Danish big-game hunter (d. 1946) * August 27 **Rebecca Helferich Clarke, English composer and violist (d. 1979) **Eric Coates, English composer (d. 1957) * September 4 - Albert Orsborn, the 6th General of The Salvation Army (d. 1967) * September 13 - Robert Robinson, British chemist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1975) * September 14 - Jan Masaryk, Foreign Minister of Czechoslovakia (d. 1948) * September 16 - Jean Arp, Alsatian sculptor, painter, and poet (d. 1966) * September 20 - Charles Williams, British author (d. 1945) * September 24 - Roberto María Ortiz, President of Argentina (d. 1942) * September 26 - Archibald Vivian Hill, English physiologist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1977) * September 28 - Alice Hollister, American silent film actress. (d. 1973) * October 6 - Edwin Fischer, Swiss pianist and conductor (d. 1960) * October 16 - David Ben-Gurion, first Prime Minister of Israel (d. 1973) * November 1 - Hermann Broch, Austrian author (d. 1951) * November 9 - Ed Wynn, American actor (d. 1966) * November 15 - René Guénon, French-Egyptian author (d. 1951) * November 20 - Karl von Frisch, Austrian zoologist, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine (d. 1982) * December 3 - Manne Siegbahn, Swedish physicist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1978) * December 5 - Rose Lane, née Wilder, American author and reporter and daughter of author Laura Ingalls Wilder (d. October 30, 1968) * December 8 - Diego Rivera, Mexican painter (d. 1957) * December 12 - Owen Moore, Irish actor (d. 1939) * December 18 - Ty Cobb, Baseball Hall of Famer (d. 1961) * December 25 - Kid Ory, American jazz musician (d. 1973) : See also 1886 births. Deaths January - June * January 17 - Amilcare Ponchielli, Italian composer (b. 1834) * January 26 - David Rice Atchison, American politician (b. 1807) * February 18 - Dave Rudabaugh, American outlaw and gunfighter (b. 1854) * February 24 - Hugh Stowell Brown, Manx preacher (b. 1823) *March 17 - Pierre-Jules Hetzel, editor and publisher (b. 1814) *May 9 - Facundo Bacardí, Cuban rum manufacturer (b. 1814) * May 15 - Emily Dickinson, American poet (b. 1830) * May 17 - John Deere, inventor (b. 1804) * June 13 - King Ludwig II of Bavaria (b. 1845) July - December * July 1 - Otto Wilhelm Hermann von Abich, German geologist (b. 1806) * July 31 - Franz Liszt, Hungarian pianist and composer (b. 1811) * August 9 - Samuel Ferguson, Northern Irish poet and artist (b. 1810) *August 11 - Lydia Koidula, Estonian poet (b. 1843) * August 16 - Ramakrishna Paramhansa, Indian spiritual figure (b. 1836) * August 30 - Ferris Jacobs, American politician (b. 1836) * September 3 - William W. Snow, American politician (b. 1812) * September 14 - Gurdon Saltonstall Hubbard, American land speculator (b. 1802) * October 8 - Austin F. Pike, American politician from New Hampshire (b. 1819) * November 18 - Chester A. Arthur, 21st President of the United States (b. 1829) * November 20 - William Bliss Baker, American painter (b. 1859) * December 8 - William Fraser Tolmie, Scottish-Canadian scientist and politician (b. 1812) *''date unknown'' - Andrew Nicholl, Northern Irish painter (b. 1804) : See also 1886 deaths.